I Hate Everthing About You
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a pesar de sus quejas, es transferido a una nueva escuela en USA. Pronto sin razón al parente, empieza a ser el punto de burlas del capitán de fútbol, Alfred F. Jones. Advertencia: Mucha sangre, no es apto para sensibles. Segunda Advertencia: ¡Aparición de los países latinos!
1. Chapter 1

**Summari:** Arthur Kirkland, a pesar de sus quejas, es transferido a una nueva escuela en USA. Pronto sin razón al Parente, empieza a ser el punto de burlas del capitán de futbol, Alfred F. Jones. Advertencia: Mucha sangre, no es apto para sensibles.

_**.Prologo.**_

Arthur Kirkland, 15 años, cursando antepenúltimo año de secundaria, fue transferido de su escuela en Inglaterra, el Instituto British, hacía una multimillonaria academia Estadounidense.

Arthurera un rubio de cabello rebelde, ojos verdes esmeraldas muy vivos que irradiaban un brillo altanero, cejas muy pobladas y gruesas (Motivo de burlas a lo largo de su vida) Piel pálida y suave, buen físico, aunque su apariencia denotara lo contrario. Su cuerpo era algo delgado, piernas torneadas y estatura baja para su edad.

Prácticamente, una versión masculina de su madre cuando era más joven. Excusa que sus hermanos utilizaban para molestarlo en cualquier ocasión disponible.

Pero por el bien de su vida, y la de sus padres, debía soportarlo.

El nuevo lugar de sus estudios, "American Academy", O mejor conocido como AA, era la mejor institución que podría desear alguien.

_Pero él no lo deseaba en absoluto_

El motivo de su transferencia era porque su familia había tenido que mudarse por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, ya que había sido nombrado Embajador de Inglaterra en USA. Un "HONOR" para la familia. Uno de los pocos pensamientos que tenían en común todos los miembros de su familia, a excepción de su madre claro.

Ojalá algún día su madre entendiera el por qué odiaban tanto ese país. Desde el momento en el cual los jefes de su padre le dieron esa noticia, y él se las comunicó a su familia. Se negó rotundamente, y no solo él, entre Arthur y todos sus hermanos hicieron un berrinche de tamaño colosal, tanto, que sus vecinos llamaron a la policía y tuvieron que explicar que había sido una simple discusión familiar. Su padre tampoco quería irse de su hermoso hogar en Londres, pero la paga que le ofrecían, en comparación a la que tenía en esos momentos, era MUCHO más grande mal oliente con luces de colores por todas partes llamada ESTADOS UNIDOS Nunca le agrado la idea de aquel país. Se hacían llamar erróneamente AMERICANOS, cuando no eran el único país en ese continente. Que le quedara claro a esos malditos gringos.

_Odiaban a Estados Unidos, y a todos y a cada uno de sus habitantes._

Su padre, Charles Kirkland, era Ingles de nacimiento y desde siempre quiso salir a conocer más partes de Reino Unido. La madre de ellos, Elisa Gray, también inglesa de nacimiento, compartía ese sueño con su padre, razón suficiente para que la familia terminara siendo una mezcla de genes.

Sus padres habían pagado un viaje alrededor de todo Reino Unido, para su luna de miel. El primer lugar al que fueron fue Escocia, donde Su hermano mayor, Scott Kirkland nació. Cuando sus padres se casaron ya sabían que Scott venía en camino. Pasaron tres años en Escocia, para luego pasar a Wales, donde nació su otro hermano, Thomas Kirkland, actual universitario al igual que el mayor. Pasó un año y siguieron a Irlanda, cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar la frontera divisoria entre Irlanda Norte e Irlanda Sur, nacieron los gemelos. El mayor, Glenn Kirkland y el menor, Dyland Kirkland, ambos **recién **empezando la universidad. Luego de que pasaran allí dos años, fueron hacía Inglaterra, donde se asentaron y vivieron tranquilamente. Allí nació Arthur Kirkland. Seis años más tarde, nació también en Inglaterra, Peter. Así se conformo la actual familia Kirkland.

El horrible sonido del despertador rompió el silencio en aquella mañana. HERMOSA forma de despertar. El despertador no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, a él le gustaba madrugar y tomarse un tiempo para cada cosa. Pero que Thomas le pusiera _"__I __Wanna__ Rock N Roll All Night__"_ De Kiss, era otra historia.

Se levantó, no deseando hacerlo realmente. Pero como un inglés respetable que era, la puntualidad era lo que más le calificaba. Tomó una muda de ropa y fue al baño a ducharse, entre otras cosas. Luego de ello, fue a su habitación a terminar de arreglar su mochila. Finalmente, bajó a desayunar

Su andar hacia el comedor de la planta baja fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor, Scott.

- Buenos días, Conejo –Lo "saludó" como solía hacerlo. Antes, la relación entre nosotros era HORRIBLE. Hasta que cierto día de su juventud, el pelirrojo averiguo en lo que su "santo" hermanito estaba metido. Para que ocultarlo más tiempo, Pandillas, drogas, armas, cosas que realmente impresionaron a su hermano. Desde aquel día Scott dejó de verlo como niño mimado de mamá, para verlo como a su hermano, un hermano que tenía un pasado en común con él. Porque si, Scott también se había metido en todas esas cosas cuando estaba en secundaria.

Luego de desearle buenos días y quedarse conversando un poco sobre que tal sería la nueva escuela en esa apestosa ciudad, Se acercó a paso tranquilo y le revolvió el cabello, para pasar por su lado y bajar las escaleras.

Adelantó el paso hacía los escalones de madera marrón pardo al escuchar como sus demás hermanos s terminaban de alistarse para bajar y desayunar. El desayuno cada mañana era una jungla llena de depredadores. Eso sí, a todos se les bajaban las ganas de pelear por la comida cuando Scott estaba de malas, cosa que hoy por lo que había visto, por suerte no era así.

**- ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI CUADERNO!? – **Un enfurecido Glenn.

**- ¡Yo que sé! – **Un recién despertado de mala manera Dyland

**- ¡TIENES QUE SABER! – **Pelea en 3…

**- ¡QUE NO! - … **2…

**- ¡QUE SI MALDITO BASTARDO, YO SE QUE SABES DYLAND ADMITELO **_**DAMN IDIOT STEALS PAPERS**_**! - **… 1. Sep. Típica mañana de la familia Kirkland, suerte que sus padres ya estaban abajo, lo suficiente mente absortos por el sueño como para escuchar la sarta de barbaridades que le contesto el castaño rojizo a su gemelo.

Desde aquí empieza la verdadera historia, el primer día de clases.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! La vez anterior no lo especifique, pero mi editora es Jackythehedgehog**_

En cuanto al review de **ShirayGaunt, **en realidad puse esa parte del Cap. anterior simplemente para dar una razón principal por la cual odia el egocentrismo de los Estado Unidences, no te lo tomes a pecho XD. Y tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, intentare no cometer ese tipo de errores en los caps. próximos. ¡Gracias por la crítica constructiva!

**Por cierto, intentaré actualizar seguido. O sea, cada dos semanas es el límite. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y pusieron favoritos. Los quiero **** . ****Eso sí, a ti, Vero Vortex, tanto Pierce como yo te amamos ;)**

**Advertencia: Aparición de los latinos, la gran mayoría no me pertenecen, pero otros sí.**

**Cap. 2**

**Primer día de escuela **

Scott extrañamente se había ofrecido a llevar a sus hermanos a sus respectivas escuelas en su auto. Algo sumamente raro en el, a menos que quisiese que sus padres le cumplieran un capricho o para impresionar a alguien.

Dentro del auto, una vez hubieron desayunado, iban todos los hermanos Kirkland. Glenn intentando molestar a Dyland, al cual le daba igual, manteniendo una conversación con Thomas acerca de su nueva universidad. Scott conducía de lo más lindo, cada tanto mandando insultos por el transito infernal tan típico del país. Peter intentando mantener un dialogo con Arthur, el cual no le escuchaba por los gritos de Glenn en busca de atención.

Peter y Arthur dejaron de intentar hablar al estar embobados observando una gigantesca construcción. Tenía amplios patios, tanto con césped como pavimento, repartidos de forma equitativa, para cada gusto. Ventanales enormes, hasta había piscina. Ese lugar parecía sacado de un sueño. Ya entendían por que le decían "El sueño de todo estudiante". El lugar estaba dividido en dos; una primera parte, la escuela primaria (Donde asistiría Peter) y otra segunda parte para la secundaria. También había una Universidad, a la cual asistirían sus hermanos mayores, que quedaba en otra sede un poco más lejos del lugar.

Un par de vueltas a la manzana y llegaron a la entrada. En la entrada estaba escrito con letras grandes "American Academy", incitándote a entrar. Scott le indicó al rubio mayor que bajara del auto, y empezó con el típico discurso del primer día "Pórtate bien, si pasa algo llámame, no te metas con las drogas…" Etc.

Thomas le deseo suerte y el auto siguió su camino. Caminó hasta la entrada y, con algo parecido a los nervios, entró. Los pasillos pulidos, las paredes inmaculadas, los niños de papi, esa escuela cada vez le hacía sentir más y más incomodo. Ya era un hecho.

Al ver a un estudiante lo suficientemente normal como para que no brillara, le pregunto rápidamente donde estaba secretaria. Amablemente le indicó por donde ir y que lugares evitar para atrasarse en su búsqueda. Se extrañó una vez emprendió camino hacía donde le habían indicado ¿Acaso se encontraba ante los angelitos de Dios? ¡Parecía un castillo modernizado de Disney!

Sin embargo, como todo buen británico que era, dejó de lado sus temores y siguió en la búsqueda hacía la secretaría. En el camino se topó con una chica con el uniforme de la escuela. Sería linda si no fuera porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Disculpa, ¿Has visto a Alfred F. Jones? - Sus ojos lo miraban al borde de un ataque de nervios ¿Quién sería ese chico para provocar tal preocupación?

- No, lo lamento, ¿Necesitas ayuda? Soy nuevo, así que no conozco la escuela, pero te ayudaré en lo que me pidas - La rubia lució asombrada, al parecer no todos eran educados como parecían. Las ventajas de ser británico.

- Oh, en ese caso no importa. Tengo miedo de que se haya metido en problemas otra vez, ya tengo suficiente con todos los rumores que circulan - suspiró mientras intentaba calmarse - ¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?

- ¿Segura? No te ves muy bien. – la chica respiro hondo y se saco un poco el pelo de la cara

-No te preocupes. Ya se pasara. – Al parecer se encontraba bien, por lo que no estaría mal distraerla un poco de sus problemas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Amanda, Amanda Hernández. Es genial conocer gente como tú, eh…

- Arthur Kirkland, un placer también.

Luego de esa corta charla, ella empezó a guiarle por la institución, hablando tranquilamente. Pasaron por secretaría para recoger el horario de Arthur, y ella aprovecho para enseñarle todo lo que debería saber como estudiante, datos como a que profesor evitar en los pasillos, con cual participar en clase y con cual te quedaras más callado que una lápida.

Los primeros tres días no había clases "formales", pero la asistencia era obligatoria. Los que eran nuevos, como el caso del rubio, podían usar esos días aprendiéndose los pasillos y memorizando los horarios. Los que ya eran estudiantes de años pasados, para reencontrarse con amigos y charlar todo el día. La escuela ideal.

- Pensaba que a nadie aquí le gustarían las bandas inglesas, ¿O acaso eres la única? – Decía entre risas el rubio, la chica era bastante agradable. En su anterior escuela, las chicas eran bastante mordaces y preferían mantenerse al margen; a menos claro que fueras el típico chico atractivo o un delincuente. Sip, su vida en ese instituto había sido divertida.

- ¡Por suerte, no! Hay pocas personas a las que les gustan, pero no, no soy la única, jajá – Su charla era muy trivial, una mezcla entre bandas, el clima, críticas hacia los demás estudiantes, etc. Amanda era bastante graciosa. Su acento extranjero delataba que no era de allí. No era acento hispano, pero era parecido.

- Dime, no eres de estas zonas ¿Cierto? – Preguntó el rubio cordialmente. La chica no se sorprendió, como esperaba, más bien lo observaba con felicidad. _Qué extraño,_ pensó – Al principio pensé que eras española, por tu acento, pero noto demasiadas diferencias. ¿De donde eres?

- Tienes razón, no soy de por aquí, soy de Argentina. Mis abuelos por parte de mi padre eran españoles, y por parte de mi madre ingleses, por eso soy rubia. Mis ojos los heredé de mi padre, por eso son verdes – Explicó sonriendo. – Eres el primero que se da cuenta por si mismo que no soy española, aquí tienes tu premio.

Colocó sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Arthur, inclinándolo hacia ella. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y quitó las manos de allí. El rubio recuperó su postura y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Amy! – Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Ambos pudieron divisar una figura dirigirse a donde estaban a pasos agigantados. Se trataba de un rubio con una mueca de desagrado, piel un tanto tostada y cuerpo corpulento. Cuando estuvo unos metros más cerca, Arthur se dio el placer de analizarlo mejor. Sus músculos se notaban aún con la chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela. Y aunque sus ojos estuvieran detrás de unos finos anteojos de marco inferior negro, la intensidad de los zafiros azules no cambiaba, eran muy intimidantes. Era unos tres centímetros más alto que el inglés. Lo que tenía por resultado que Arthur levantase ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon en un sutil tono rosado, pero nadie se percató de ello. Ese chico que tenía frente a él era condenadamente atractivo en todos los sentidos, sus gestos derrochaban finura y sensualidad con toques de maldad, lo que le hizo pensar que, efectivamente, se trataba de otro niñato rico. Y, aunque así fuese, no podía evitar quedarse embobado viéndolo.

Un doloroso flash back irrumpió en su mente, recordándole tres cosas que le hicieron volver a la realidad.

_Un bosque_

_Risas_

_Y un dulce beso_

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos. Debía deshacerse de esas ideas lo más rápido posible. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, en un nuevo continente, en un nuevo colegio, con nuevos amigos. Era el peor momento para que volvieran recuerdos del pasado. Tal y como dijo su padre,_ "Necesitamos nuevos aires, y este empleo nos viene fantástico para ello"._

Aunque sean puras mentiras.

- ¿Quién es este? – Una voz tosca pero tersa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio de fantasía estaba parado frente a ellos, haciendo notoria su molestia hacia Arthur.

- Alfred, estaba preocupada. ¡Pensé que estabas por hacer una locura! ¡No te desaparezcas así! – Amanda lo reprendía en vano. Los tres estaban conscientes de ello. Arthur con tan solo verlo podía definirlo en una oración "Mariscal de campo descerebrado". Por muy atractivo que fuese, su forma de actuar y dialogar lo delataban. Amanda, por otro lado, había convivido gran parte de su vida con ese chico. No era precisamente el tipo de chico que escucha a alguien que no sea a sí mismo. Y a Alfred le daba igual que la rubia lo reprendiese, el podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Dijera lo que dijera, ninguno de los rubios apartaba la mirada del otro.

- Alfred, el es Arthur, un nuevo estudiante. Le estab-

- ¿Qué mierda hacías con alguien como él? – Estaba molesto sin motivo al parente. Trataba a Arthur como si fuese una amenaza.

- Me estaba mostrando el instituto ¿Te ha dicho que soy nuevo, no? Ni que tuvieras que ser genio para deducirlo. – No pensaba quedarse callado viendo como ese mastodonte trataba tan mal a una chica linda como lo era Amanda.

El rostro de Alfred estaba rojo de la rabia. Seguramente, nunca le habían hablado así.

Tal vez ninguno fuera consciente de eso, pero ese encuentro desataría desastres en el futuro.

Demasiados

_Continuara…_

…

…

_**(…Si hay comentarios)**_


End file.
